Snowed In
by Lady Arreya
Summary: Inspired by "Waking Moments" and "Displaced." P/T.


Title: Snowed In  
Summary: Inspired by "Waking Moments" and "Displaced." P/T.  
Rating: M

* * *

"_We went skiing last time."_

* * *

Outside, the storm intensified, blanketing the cabin in a layer of softly falling snow. The swirling flurries drifted soundlessly, though arctic gusts of wind intermittently rattled the doors and windows.

But inside, the glowing embers of the fire in the hearth ensured that the interior of the cabin remained toasty and comfortable. The scent of pine filled the mountain air, dry and refreshing.

B'Elanna burrowed deeper under the covers. She felt drowsy.

She stretched lazily, the muscles in her legs and hips pleasantly sore – but not from skiing.

Beside her, Tom was dozing peacefully, equally exhausted from their earlier activities. She snuggled closer to him and he murmured an unintelligible response.

A memory stirred faintly in the back of her mind…

* * *

As they leapt into the bleak, desolate landscape of the Argala habitat, the wintry blast of air hit her like a sudden blow. It was a sharp, jolting contrast to the balmy, dimly lit corridor of the Nyrian ship.

_Maybe coming in here wasn't such a good idea_

Racing through the glacial caverns and tunnels to escape their captors, she knew that adrenaline and exertion would keep her going only temporarily.

All too soon, she was strikingly aware of the howling, gale-force winds piercing through the layers of her uniform and the heat gradually seeping out of her body. Their breath misted in the frigid air, and even inhaling was starting to make her feel cold.

_Maybe we should find a place to hide_

Sitting on the frozen ground only made it worse. When she placed her hands down to stabilize herself, the icy shards pricked her skin. She hastily shook off the melting snow, then curled her stiff fingers to her palms. The stinging gradually abated, only to be replaced by a lack of sensation altogether.

_My hands are completely numb_

He took her hands in his, rubbing them briskly. She felt her pulse thrum at the prolonged contact. Suddenly, she wanted to feel his agile fingers all over her body, not just on her numbed hands and fingers.

_I would have thought all that hot Klingon blood would have kept you warm_

His voice was low and soothing, but the expression on his face was roguish and his words imbued with innuendo.

How she longed to show him just how hot-blooded she truly was…

But only for him. Only he could fire her blood this much.

_Better?_

She nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

The vigorous massage and gentle puffs of air from his breath briefly restored the circulation to her fingers.

His smile warmed her even further, if only for a moment.

Sequestered in their protected alcove, she could almost pretend that the danger had passed.

Almost.

But seconds later, her senses alerted her otherwise.

They both stilled, hearing footsteps.

_Nice shot_

She felt gratified by his compliment, cognizant that his admiration was more about her ability to repair the phaser than the way she had felled the Nyrian.

The relief at having evaded their pursuers soon faded as the bone-chilling temperature sapped her strength. She felt unsteady, off-balance, uncoordinated. Soon she was lagging behind him, barely able to walk anymore.

When she stumbled and slipped on the ice, he slid his arm securely around her waist, lifting her to her feet.

_I'm so sleepy_

She felt her knees buckle. Her movements became more languid, her breathing increasingly labored. She'd stopped shivering, and her heartbeat seemed erratic. Her body was shutting down and ceasing to function.

She felt colder than she'd ever felt before in her entire life. She feared she'd never feel warm again.

_I just have to close my eyes for a minute_

Gripping her upper arms, he hauled her up against him. She felt dizzy and nearly fell backwards. He caught her again, supporting her weight before she collapsed to the ground.

She couldn't help but wonder why she had to be nearly unconscious before she'd let him hold her. When all she really wanted was for him to wrap his arms around her and never let go.

She heard his voice, faraway, distant, pleading with her to stay awake, to stay with him. She could hear the urgency in his voice, but the lassitude threatening to overtake her made it impossible.

In her delirious state, she imagined falling softly on a feather bed. Tom falling with her, sensuously covering her body with his.

At last.

_Come on_

His voice was husky, seductive, as he held her securely in his embrace. She could feel the warm air of his breath tickling her bare skin.

She sighed at the incredible feeling of his weight bearing down on her, with nothing between them.

In her state of heightened awareness, all of her senses were alive and tingling.

_You've been wanting to take a swing at me for days_

Not just days. Weeks. Months. Years.

No one else provoked her ire the way he did, but underneath the rancor swirled the undercurrents of desire.

She'd tried to disguise her attraction to him with animosity, but it hadn't worked.

The more she'd resisted him, the more ardently he'd pursued her.

The way he constantly challenged her only served to arouse her further.

Because they both knew that their sparring was only a prelude to more intimate contact.

_Now's your chance_

He was whispering in her ear, his lips brushing along her earlobe. She tilted her head to the side to allow him better access. He traced the contours of her jaw, laving kisses along her exposed throat.

Her pulse, which had been so sluggish only moments before, suddenly began to quicken.

His large hands were strong and sure, now warming far more than just her numbed fingers. Reviving the circulation to her limbs and leaving fiery trails of sensation in their wake.

_You're just trying to get me moving_

The warmth of his lips pressed to hers inflamed her senses, bringing her back to life.

She no longer felt frozen. As he assiduously dedicated himself to warming her up, the icy numbness began to thaw.

_You will keep moving_

She gasped, squirming as he moved his hands lower still to all the secret, hidden places she rarely even touched herself.

One hand sensuously sliding along her torso to cup her breast, the other palm gliding along her inner thigh…

_That's an order_

It felt so right.

There was no reason to feel threatened. No need to oppose him any longer.

They belonged together.

Her hips thrust convulsively against his hand. The way his nimble fingers kneaded her sensitive flesh, alternating with light stroking, made her feverish with need.

She didn't feel cold at all anymore. Her mind was lucid and clear, and she felt blissfully alive and reenergized. Joyful, radiant.

The warm insistent pressure of his fingers was exquisite.

_Can't last much longer_

She continued pushing against his hand shamelessly as he probed her most intimate flesh, seeking the sweetness that only he could bring her.

She couldn't take much more of this torment.

_Good_

She averted her eyes from his knowing gaze.

Her carefully crafted façade was starting to fracture, threatening to rupture entirely.

Her chest felt so constricted she could hardly breathe.

She was so close. So, so close…

When he withdrew his fingers, making her moan in helpless frustration and leaving a hollow ache in her molten center.

_We don't want to get too far_

She barely registered the words murmured in her ear, the lilting tone of his voice filled with amusement.

She stared into his eyes, breathless and incredulous. He wanted to banter now?

_You were in perfect position_

Why had he stopped? She'd been on the brink of falling over the edge.

But now all the pent-up longing that she'd been holding inside was still simmering just beneath the surface.

_All you had to do was follow through_

He kissed her with fierce tenderness, then feathered gentle kisses along her collarbone and the upper swells of her breasts.

She wasn't appeased at all.

Desperate for more, she tried to steer him back to where she wanted him to go, but he deliberately altered his trajectory.

The tension coiled deep within her, barely contained, and she growled impatiently.

He chuckled and finally allowed her to guide his hand lower.

But as he began stroking her again, it wasn't nearly enough.

It would never be enough, unless he gave her everything. She wanted all of him. And he knew it.

_Let's try it again_

She whimpered in response as he relented at last, replacing his fingers with that part of him that she desired most.

Her deepest longings finally fulfilled…

All of him at long last…

_Go on_

She shifted restlessly against him, trying to recapture the sensation just out of reach.

Craving the release eluding her…

Only he could alleviate the tension building within her.

_It's more than that_

She understood. What they shared went far deeper than physical gratification.

He kissed her deeply again, demanding that she actively participate.

And she willingly surrendered.

_You have to use your mind and body, your movements_

She slid one hand into the damp, curling tendrils at the nape of his neck, the other clinging to his sweat-slicked back.

They moved in synchrony, melding together in silent communion.

Everything in balance, in harmony. No longer fighting with herself. No longer fighting him.

_To do what?_

She deliberately feigned ignorance, but she already knew.

To risk. To trust.

To love him and to let him love her.

It was so simple and yet so difficult.

_Try something new_

He chuffed softly, and she could feel the vibration as laughter rumbled through his chest.

She felt the pressure begin to build again with each forceful thrust, rising to unbearable heights.

Suddenly she feared that she'd be completely engulfed by the fire, and the vulnerability threatened to overwhelm her.

_I don't think I can go on any farther_

The pleasurable friction generated between their bodies kept increasing until she felt as though her mind and body were unraveling.

He was pushing her beyond her limits again. This time, stoking her burning passion for him instead of inciting her temper.

_You have to keep moving_

_You will keep moving_

His voice was commanding, authoritative, telling her to let go.

He wanted more than just her body. He wanted her heart, her soul.

And she wanted the same from him.

Clutching at his shoulders, she finally relinquished control.

_Tom_

She felt ablaze, the flames all-consuming.

The intensity of their joining ignited an inferno within her, starting at the core of her being and radiating outward.

Permeating throughout her entire body…

_B'Elanna_

His grasp on her tightened as he was finally overcome by their passion, infusing her with his heat.

She gasped for breath and shuddered, absorbing his warmth, his essence.

All that he had to offer.

_Feels good to be warm again_

* * *

The snowdrifts piled higher and higher as the blizzard raged on. Thick frost covered the windowpanes, obscuring the view outside.

Sheltered from the elements in their own private refuge, they paid no heed.

Eventually the storm stopped, leaving stillness in the air, the tree branches heavily laden with snow and the slopes silent, cold and pristine.

The reflection of the golden sunlight glinting on the frozen surface of the lake was blindingly beautiful, but there was no one outside to see it.

She gently nudged her slumbering companion awake.

He stirred and blinked slowly, sleepily, then gifted her with the dazzling brilliance of his smile.

Skiing would have to wait.

The End!


End file.
